prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue World Order
The Blue World Order (bWo) was a stable of professional wrestlers formed at Extreme Championship Wrestling's November to Remember 1996 event at the ECW Arena. The stable lasted until August 1998 and briefly in World Wrestling Entertainment throughout the summer of 2005. History Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996–1998) Since July 1995, Stevie Richards and The Blue Meanie (Brian Heffron) had been making parodies of various wrestlers from the WWF and WCW. In early 1996 Raven was forming a stable called Raven's Nest, and was gathering new members to be lackies. He called upon Stevie and Meanie along with an independent performer from New Jersey, Nova (Mike Bucci). These three would often come to the ring together before Raven made his entrance, imitating rock bands or pop culture references, most notably The Jackson 5 and at ECW The Doctor is In in August 1996 as the rock band KISS. The latter received a great ovation from the hardcore ECW fans before The Sandman abruptly entered the ring and caned them. Backstage after the event, Buh Buh Ray Dudley told them how great it was and the only thing greater would be a parody of the nWo. After clearing things with Paul Heyman and Raven, it was decided that they would form the bWo at the next big event, November to Remember '96. Over the next few months, members were added and members left just like the group they were imitating. Initially meant to be a one off parody, the Blue World Order became immensely popular, and elevated Richards to the main event level in ECW. The height of the bWo's success came at the very first ECW pay per view, Barely Legal, in which Big Stevie Cool was part of the 3-Way Dance main event for the #1 contendership for the ECW World Title. Just weeks after this event Richards suffered a "severe" neck injury and announced his retirement. The legitimacy of this injury has been rumored to be a complete work, perhaps a mockery of Shawn Michaels' knee injury segments in the WWF at that time. Shortly thereafter, Richards left for WCW, and the bWo soon faded. In July 1997, Nova had a match against Taz in which Taz vowed to kill the bWo. He squashed Nova, and although Meanie and Nova continued to tag over the next few months, the bWo was indeed dead. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005) The bWo reunited in 2005 at WWE's ECW reunion show, ECW One Night Stand, coming to the ring before the Dudley Boyz versus Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman match. During their entrance, Joey Styles (laughing hysterically once they entered) said that "If any gimmick never deserved to make a dime and made a boatload of cash, this is it! And the best part is that they (WCW) couldn't sue us, 'cause it's a parody!" On July 7, 2005, the bWo reunited once again, this time to confront JBL since he sought out The Blue Meanie and punched him repeatedly after Meanie called him a "Backstage Bully". The attack by JBL caused Meanie to tear some recent stitches and bleed at One Night Stand. JBL then taunted the bWo and called Meanie a "fat little bitch". This led to a Meanie versus JBL match. Richards delivered a nasty chairshot to JBL during the match that busted him open. The Blue Meanie won the match after he hit his finisher, the Meaniesault, and Batista ran in and gave a spinebuster to JBL and threw an out-of-it Meanie on top of JBL. Later, the bWo challenged The Mexicools to a match at The Great American Bash, with Stevie Richards saying the bWo was tired of the Mexicools interfering in people's matches, saying they were going to take over and rise up against the gringos because "We invented that!" - which then prompted Hollywood Nova to say "Actually, we never said we were going to rise up against the gringos". The three members appeared on WWE Velocity in a six-man tag match against 3 jobbers to prepare themselves for their tag match against the Mexicools. At the Great American Bash, the bWo and Mexicools met in a six-man tag match. They even drove into the ring on tricycles to parody the Mexicools' usual ring entrance on John Deere lawnmowers. The bWo lost the match after Super Crazy hit a moonsault and Psicosis hit the guillotine legdrop on Big Stevie Cool for the win. As the month of July ended, the bWo faded from the scene. Stevie Richards went back to his old gimmick, as did Hollywood Nova, while Blue Meanie was never officially contracted by WWE. Sporadic reunions (2008–2009) There were some bWo reunions in later years in different independents. When Richards went to TNA, Bucci and Heffron took part in a couple of shows. On April 18, 2009 Nova and Blue Meanie unsuccessfully challenged for the British promotion One Pro Wrestling tag-team titles, losing to Project Ego (Kris Travis and Martin Kirby). That was Bucci's first in-ring performance in nearly 3 years. On June 27, 2009 they appeared with many other former ECW talent at the Francine Fournier-run benefit show entitled Legends of The Arena. The event took place at the original ECW Arena in South Philadelphia as a benefit for deceased members of Francine's family; a portion of the ticket sales went to The American Cancer Society. bWo defeated the team of Little Guido and Big Sal, the Full Blooded Italians. On December 12, 2009 Nova and Meanie took part in the International Wrestling Cartel show Full Circle in Elizabeth, Pennsylvania. They united with Shane Douglas and defeated local stars Frank Stalletto, Lord Zoltan and Lou Marconi. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010) On August 8, 2010 the bWo reunited on the TNA PPV Hardcore Justice. Heffron couldn't attend the show due to personal responsibilities to take care of in Philadelphia prior to going on his vacation the next day; still, his promo was aired on PPV and in the arena he was replaced by Big Tilly. Steve Richards, accompanied by Nova and Tilly, defeated Peter Polaco and later in the night Tilly and Nova attacked Tommy Dreamer during his match with Raven. Members *'bWo': :*Big Stevie Cool: parody of "Big Daddy Cool" Kevin Nash :*Hollywood Nova: parody of Hollywood Hogan :*Da Blue Guy: parody of "Da Bad Guy" Scott Hall :*Chastity :*Thomas "The Inchworm" Rodman: parody of "The Worm" Dennis Rodman :*7-11 (also known as 3 ½): parody of Syxx :*"Nacho Man" Ricky Salvage: parody of "Macho Man" Randy Savage :*A jobber as a parody of The Catman *'bWo Japan': Parody of nWo Japan :*Dick Togo :*Men's Teioh / Terry Boy :*Taka Michinoku In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' :*''Blue Light Special'' (Wheelbarrow facebuster / Running DDT combination) *'Stevie's finishing moves' :*''Stevie Bomb'' (Sheer drop release powerbomb) :*''Stevie Kick'' (Superkick) :*''Stevie-T'' (Lifting double underhook DDT) *'Blue Meanie's finishing moves' :*''Meaniesault'' (Moonsault) :*''People's Leg Drop'' (Running delayed leg drop, with theatrics) *'Nova's finishing moves' :*''Kryptonite Krunch, sometimes from the top rope :*''Nova Leg Drop (Running jumping leg drop) *'Entrance music' :*The bWo theme was an instrumental rock song that was written and performed by Philadelphia rock group Swamp Candles. During their KISS parody, they used "I Wanna Rock and Roll All Nite" by the actual band. External links * Profile Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:1996 debuts Category:2005 disbandments